


Odds

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Kings of Nowhere [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- GTA V, Fake AH Crew, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: The addition of the Vagabond to the crew was a bit of a gamble on Geoff's part.





	Odds

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon who asked for FAHC AU Freewood this prompt: “we’ve made an unwinnable game.”

The addition of the Vagabond to the crew was a bit of a gamble on Geoff's part.

“We've made an unwinnable game,” Geoff says, solemn and grim as they watch Gavin hound the Vagabond about teaching him how to throw knives, because that's bound to end well.

The Vagabond stops in his tracks, hint of a smile on his face as he reaches out to steady Gavin who – like the idiot he is – ran straight into his back because he wasn't paying attention.

“Oh?” Michael says, like he didn't warn Geoff and the others against this from the beginning. “You don't say.”

The past few months have been this cross between fascinating and horrifying, because _Gavin_.

And, yeah, okay. 

The goddamned Vagabond, but mostly Gavin.

Gavin who came back from working on a job for Burnie and the Roosters to find the Vagabond working with them. This guy with a scary reputation who'd moved on from working a random job here and there with the Fakes to staying in the penthouse while they dealt with a bit of a problem involving a rival crew with connections in the FIB.

Came back to this ridiculous idiot with a penchant for melodramatic bullshit and occasionally stumbled over his words. 

Someone who cut an intimidating figure sure enough, but was at heart a dork of the highest caliber. Someone who came back after a stakeout in the rain with kittens tucked into his jacket, and a sheepish smile on his face. Someone who had to practice the unbelievably cheesy lines he delivered in a mirror, because there's no other explanation.

This guy who didn't seem to know what to make of Gavin, and tried to give him his space, which - 

Mistake, really. 

Especially when Gavin found out about the kittens. When Jeremy told him why there were kittens running rampant in the penthouse in the first place, that the infamous Vagabond was a soft touch when it came to animals. (The beginning of the end, really, right there.)

So now there's Gavin poking and prodding at the Vagabond, at Ryan, who has no damn clue what any of it's about. Can't seem to get it through his thick head that Gavin finds him interesting for reasons that have nothing at all to do with his terrifying reputation and everything to do with the dork under the mask.

Bets were taken, Gavin's first week back.

How long it would take Ryan to snap and murder Gavin. How long until Ryan packed up his shit and took off, vowing never to work with the Fake AH Crew again for the rest of his life. How long until he gave the fuck up already and admitted that Gavin had worn him down, gotten him to the point where he went along with whatever stupid shit Gavin came up and didn't fight it anymore. 

Over time, though, more bets have popped up because it's become glaringly obvious that Gavin's initial interest in Ryan has taken a turn.

Michael would like it known, for the record, he saw this coming a mile away because _Gavin_.

Still.

“I mean,” Geoff says, staring down at his hands. “Either Ryan kills the asshole, or he - “

“Snogs him in the storage closet?” Jeremy interrupts, all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Just trying to be helpful here, Geoff. That's all. “Shags him senseless in the hot tub?”

Geoff makes a pained noise, hands coming up to cover his face. 

Says, voice muffled by said hands, “Jesus Christ, no. I'll kill both of them if they fuck in my hot tub.”

Michael rolls his eyes and settles back in his chair, because Geoff only has himself to blame for this mess.

Bringing the Vagabond into the crew was a bit of a gamble because there was no guarantee he'd continue to work well with them. Would get along with Gavin when the asshole got back, but he has and he does and now they've got this to deal with.

These two idiots acting like a couple of grade school kids with their first crush, and the agony of watching it all unfold before them like some terrible rom/com.

Better than what could have been, if Ryan and Gavin had clashed on meeting, but only by the tiniest of margins imaginable.


End file.
